Rifles
E-111 Semi-automatic heavy plasma rifle that. It fires high powered plasma bolts at a decent range. The E-111 is perfect weapon for mid ranged combat. While it may not have the rate of fire of an assault rifle, the E-111 has fantastic accuracy and an extremely powerful battery. * Costs 195¤. Keeper's Rifle Designed to deliver non lethal darts at long range, this weapon is a favorite among many professionals who deal with dangerous animals. Several companies all make the Keeper's Rifle. * The Keeper's Rifle is automatically equipped with a silencer. * Targets hit by the Keeper's Rifle must roll a DC15 constitution check. Failure causes the target to fall asleep. They may be woken up with a sharp kick in the ribs. * Costs 200¤. A158-Stalker Semi-automatic rifle that remains effective at long range. The A158 Stalker is favored by many professional marksmen. More flexible than a sniper rifle, it's a fine weapon for anyone with a steady hand. The A158-Stalker is produced by Serno. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Costs 500¤. Cerpenete-Spaznaf Hunter The Cerpenete Spaznaf is a strange "bolt action" rifle. It was mainly for civilian use, and is often found in the hands of hunters and target shooters. The "bolt action" of the rife is entirely internal and cycles automatically with a mechanical loader. The CS-Hunter was largely regarded as a foolish idea by gun enthusiasts who can afford a better weapon. As its name implies, the weapon was manufactured by a joint effort of Cerpenet and Spaznaf. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Costs 210¤. MK9 Micro Driver This weapon fires extremely large bullets at low velocity. The Micro Driver has a tendency to knock out opponents rather than killing them. This property makes them a favorite of law enforcement. The Micro Driver is manufactured by the Cerpenete corporation. * Enemies hit with the micro driver must roll a DC16 pain save or have their effective HP reduced by 20%. Targets must make this save every time they are hit, but the effect may not stack. * Costs 220¤. M-289 A large bolt action rifle with a tremendous punch. The M-289 was designed for military use as a sniper’s most prized weapon. It is finely tooled to provide the best accuracy possible and be rugged enough to survive weeks in harsh conditions without much maintenance. The M-289 is manufactured by Colt’s Industries. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Costs 500¤. Retta 12.7mm A tremendous bolt action rifle that fires extremely large bullets. The 12.7mm is designed to fire through walls and penetrate lightly armored vehicles. Though bulky and somewhat difficult to control, many marksmen have found the Retta 12.7mm to be an excellent rifle. It is of course made by Retta. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * Penetrates medium cover. * Can hit passengers inside lightly armored vehicles. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Costs 1,100¤. Category:Equipment